Once Upon a Thomas 2: Caution - Friendship at Work
Once Upon a Thomas 2: Caution - Friendship at Work is a fan film based on the Thomas & Friends series. It is a direct sequel to Once Upon a Thomas: A Thomas & Friends Movie. Plot Taking place a year after the events of the previous film, The Fat Controller tells Thomas to deliver cookie ingredients (chocolate from Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory, eggs from Farmer McColl, flour from the mill, butter from the dairy, and sugar) to the newly-rebuilt Sodor bakery. However, upon arrival, Thomas discovers something is not right: it is dark, noisy and appears to have something lurking in the shadows. Thomas tells Percy what he saw, and Percy is convinced it may be a monster. Thomas and Percy go inside the bakery and notice a shadowy figure, then they run away. They meet at Ffarquhar station to hide from the "monster". However, Ffarquahr reminds Percy what his old friend Gator once said "Being brave is not the same as not feeling scared; being brave is about what you do even when you do feel scared". Thomas and Percy think of a plan, then they go to Crock's Scrap Yard, where Reg creates the Scrap Monster. Thomas and Percy decide to use this to scare whatever is in the bakery. Thomas and Percy push the Scrap Monster and make scary noises. A shadowy figure appears and becomes frightened, bumping into a light switch and turning on the lights. Thomas and Percy are surprised to see Molly. The engines are told that the light switch is hard to turn on due to being so big, so Molly is thankful for having Thomas and Percy help her. Molly shows Thomas and Percy the rest of the bakery. Along the way, they meet up with their old friends Thumper, Patrick and Dennis, and even Diesel 10, who along with Molly tell them this is where they work now. Thomas and Percy are relieved to not see a monster, but instead acquaitances. Molly tells Thomas and Percy they are making a cake for Sir Ringling Barnham in commemoration for his carnival coming to Sodor, and Thomas offers to take it there. Thomas arrives at the carnival grounds with the cake, and meets some rather unusual friends; Biggie is a large big top who is scared of water, and Thomas laughs whenever the elephant gets his face wet. There is also Sebastian, a Ferris wheel who always prefers looking at the world while upside down. Stan and Winner introduce themselves to Thomas, who has never seen carnival stands that could talk. The two claim that with Sir Barnum, anything is possible. Thomas is confused to see everything that is set up and appears to be open, but there are no guests in sight. Just then, Sir Barnum Ringling himself shows up and explains that he is testing to see if all his attractions are in good working condition. Thomas smiles and agrees that it's best to be safe than sorry. Later, Thomas tells Proteus, the new #9 engine of the North Western Railway, of what he saw at the carnival grounds, but Proteus is rather annoyed by the festivities, and compares them to "chuggers howling at the moon". Thomas is confused and asks what a chugger is, but Proteus is too tired to reply. Proteus is especially too tired to notice that he is going down a dangerous path towards a broken bridge. Fortunately, Proteus stops in time, but then he asks Thomas why the bridge is damaged to begin with. Thomas explains that the bridge used to be called Rolling River Bridge, and that Thomas tried crossing the bridge after Duncan gave him directions on how to get to the Wharf quicker; little did he know the bridge collapsed before he got to the other side, but he managed to not fall into the ravine. Thomas explains that, on the plus side, it was how he discovered Great Waterton. Proteus feels bad that Thomas never got to cross Rolling River Bridge and asks him if he or Duncan knew what was on the other side. Thomas regretfuly admits that neither he nor Duncan, nor anybody for that matter, will ever know for sure what lies on the other side of Rolling River Bridge. Thomas heads back to the sheds but bursts a safety valve. Proteus is forced to take Thomas to the Steamworks, reminding Thomas that at least he doesn't break down like a chugger. Thomas asks Proteus what a chugger is, and Victor explains that chuggers are a special type of engine. Thomas asks how special and Victor tells him that chuggers are both a steam engine and a diesel engine at the same time. Sir Topham Hatt informs Thomas that he has bought an engine from Wales to assist. Thomas returns from the Steamworks the next day and is utterly shocked that the engine in question is David, the Israeli tank engine that tried to destroy Proteus. Sir Topham Hatt claims that David had never been owned by a controller in Israel, so he had seized the opportunity to make David a part of the North Western Railway. David approaches Thomas and claims to have seen the error of his ways, but Thomas deep down insists otherwise. Regardless of being furious over David's arrival, Thomas and the other engines continue to work all day and all night delivering supplies and rides to Sir Barnum's Circus until it is Opening Night. Thomas is given the opportunity of taking Gustavo's express to the carnival. Gordon pleads to have his express job and number restored, but The Fat Controller jokes that this sort of thing only happens once every 1000 years. However, upon arrival, Thomas witnesses the most shocking and unexpected thing he has ever seen: the entire carnival has vanished. Thomas immediately assumes David is to blame, but David is innocent as he has been working at the quarry with Mavis the whole time and both of them never even knew there was going to be a carnival. Mavis claims her manager doesn't allow her to leave the quarry at night, and so she spent her time watching and mentoring David. Thomas has no choice but to believe Mavis. Sir Topham Hatt gives Thomas and David jobs the next morning. Thomas seizes the opportunity to keep an eye on David as much as possible. Wherever David goes, Thomas follows. After careful observation, Thomas finally believes that David is indeed a changed engine. However, David accidentally sees Proteus as he passes by the Proteus Line. This triggers flashbacks of David losing to Thomas and his friends and thus changes him back into a cold-hearted psychopath. Later that afternoon, Sir Topham Hatt informs the engines that a lightning storm is said to happen tonight, and that all engines are to remain inside at all times during that time. Proteus fears the worst, but Thomas constantly brags to Proteus about how he saved him from David's wrath a year ago and can do it all again, but Proteus tells him to focus on the task at hand. David attempts to bring back his former spy Noah as part of his gang, but he refuses, saying that working with David was nothing but misery. David reluctantly finds help in the form of Bulgy the double-decker bus, who normally hates railways but agrees to help out anyway in exchange for letting him destroy Tidmouth Sheds and make it into his personal roller rink. That night, the rumble of thunder shows signs of the lightning storm approaching, and all the engines stay inside their sheds, all except David who sees Proteus sleeping in the sheds. David quietly loads Proteus onto a flatbed and sneaks out with him in tow. Bulgy sets out to do his own dirty work as part of David's plan; the next morning, the engines are shocked to see Bulgy has spilled quick-dry cement in front of them, preventing anyone from leaving the sheds. Meanwhile, Thomas is shown to be thr only engine not at the sheds, as he was sent to help sith the midnkght mail. He hears David's maniacal laughter in the distance, and then notices him pushing Proteus on the flatbed, and rushes after him. Thomas chases after David, and then Proteus wakes up after hearing David laughing menacingly. Proteus begs David to stop but David refuses and speeds faster. David uncouples himself from the flatbed, which results in Proteus rolling away. Thomas manages to couple up to Proteus in time and the two try to flee from David. Thomas knows the only way to escape David is to jump across the ravine above Rolling River Bridge. Proteus reminds Thomas that the bridge collapsed and that there is no telling what is on the other side, but Thomas insists that David won't be able to follow them. Upon arriving at Rolling River Bridge, Thomas, with Proteus in tow, bravely jumps over the ravine and lands firmly back onto the rails. David angrilly lashes out on Thomas and Proteus, vowing to get his revenge. Proteus realizes Thomas has sucessfuly made it to the other side of Rolling River Bridge, and that he can seize the rare opportunity to see exactly what is there to discover on the other side. Thomas smiles and realizes that Proteus is right. Bravely, Thomas and Proteus move forward, pushing past overgrown branches along rusty rails until they come across a futuristic-looking ghost town. Thomas notices everything looks empty and tries to ask for help, but is utterly scared to see a loudspeaker pole come alive. Thomas flees and then bumps into an old steamie named Puffer Pete. However, the sight of Pete's face scares Thomas even more. Vee calmly explains to Thomas that he is in Chuggington now. Thomas then gets formally introduced to the rest of the Chuggington engines; Koko, Wilson, Brewster, Dunbar, Calley, Chatsworth, Harrison and Irving. They tell Thomas they are chuggers, and Thomas feels honored to meet a group of steam-diesel engines for the first time. Thomas is asked to help take a train of animal food to Chuggington's Safari Park. Mtambo introduces Thomas to the animals at the park, but sings to him that he will never find the Loch Ness Monster. Thomas is surprised to see Sir Barnum's circus has been found along with Biggie, Sebastian, Stan and Winner, but Sir Barnum explains the his circus never went missing and that he decided to relocate to Chuggington. Thomas is confused, since there technically no bridge to cross, but Thomas is then introduced to Action Chugger, who used his powers of flight to carry the circus across the unfinished bridge. Sometime later, Vee announces plans to re-build the Rolling River Bridge. Thomas and Proteus meet the Chuggineers (Zack, Tyne and Fletch) and assist them with the construction. Thomas and Proteus introduce the North Western Railway engines to the Chuggington engines, and they all take time to get used to each other. Wilson, Koko, and the other chuggers arrive on the North Western Railway and helps sort things out. Thomas is impressed to see how well they is doing. Wilson then sees David, the only engine the Trainees hadn't introduced themselves to, taking on water. Wilson, Koko and Brewster attempt to approach David, but Thomas stops them and explains that David is a terrible engjne that cannot be trusted, no matter what. The Trainees believe Thomas and vow never to speak to him. David, having overheard Thomas, then starts to get ideas for a revenge plan. The next day, Diesel 10 is picking up litter when he sees Dunbar taking on coal. He asks why Dunbar is doing so, and Dunbar explains he is both a steamie and a diesel. Diesel 10, however, thinks it is the most absurd thing he's ever seen and admits this is why he doesn't like working with steamies. Old Puffer Pete pulls a train of pastries to Great Waterton Cafe. However, his diesel engine overheats. He uses his steam power to reach Great Waterton and make it to the Dieselworks. Den and Dart are surprised to see a steam engine in need of fixing. Pete explains he runs on both steam and diesel power, resulting in Den and Dart refusing to fix him. Pete is left to wonder why. Den, Dart and Diesel 10 gather to discuss the Chuggers and how strange it is to see an engine that's both a steamie and a diesel. Convinced that chuggers cannot choose a side, they decide to make them miserable. Wilson is sleeping in his shed when Diesel 10, Den and Dart couple him up to a high-speed express train pulled by Caitlin. Wilson wakes up and puts the brakes on, resulting in the couplings to be snapped. Wilskn rolls backward into a train of brownies. Caitlin arrives and apologizes to Wilson about his accident and asks how it happened. Wilson tries to explain but Diesel 10, Den and Dart shout out "He's both a steamie AND a diesel!" and laugh. Wilson becomes embarrassed and runs away sobbing. Meanwhile, David is at the Dieselworks where Beresford overhears him talk to himself. David tells him he wants to get rid of Proteus and Thomas. Just as Beresford attempts to sing "Who's Thomas?", David interrupts him and asks him to help with his revenge scheme. Beresford admits he was only joking, though he explains that Thomas once played a trick on him back when he worked on the Mainland, so he is more than happy to help. Beresford puts a colorful crate over David (and places a Santa Claus beard on his face) to disguise David as another engine, so nobody would not get suspicious. David explains to Beresford that the chuggers won't listen to him after what Thomas said, so his disguise will fool them instead. Beresford wonders exactly what David's plan is, and David explains "it's a surprise". That evening, Wilson prepares to head back to Chuggington. He is upset to learn that Brewster and Koko have fared just as bad as him, as the other diesels, including the nice ones, would not stop bumping them. However, before the Trainees can go back home, they meet a mysterious new chugger named Zero (who actually David in his disguise). Zero's story is that he was the first chugger ever built. However, the world wasn't ready for chugger technology and he was abandoned, but he escaped the scrapyard on a quest to find other chuggers from around the world to make friends with. Wilson, Brewster and Koko feel sorry for Zero and wish to join him. Zero agrees to let them in, but on the condition he trust them with whatever he has to say. The Trainees accept Zero's part of the deal and they officially become friends, but Zero insists he's just their "work partner". The next day, it is Sir Robert Norramby's birthday and Thomas is working on his branch line picking up guests for his party at Ulfstead Castle. Along the way, Wilson and Koko introduce Thomas to Zero, who tells him it's an honor meeting the world-famous No. 1 blue tank engine. Thomas, on the other hand, is a little suspicious, as he never met Zero in Chuggington. Wilson insists that Zero is friendly and assures him he will be really useful engine. That night, the Troublesome Trucks are needed at the quarry for blasting rocks, and are filled with the dynamite that is needed for the job. Zero not only knows this, but also knows that Wilson and Brewster are to take birthday presents to Ulfstead Castle, which is having a huge birthday fireworks display in honor of Sir Robert Norramby. Zero meets with Brewster and Koko and shunts them the cars of dynamite instead of the cars of presents. The two chuggers however, are worried the trucks may be filled with dynamite, but Zero innocently re-assures him the trucks are filled with candles for Sir Robert Norramby's birthday cake. Knowing that Zero would not lie to them, Wilson and Brewster feel much better and head on over to Ulfstead Castle with the dynamite. At first, everything goes according to Zero's plan; Wilson and Brewster arrive at the very exact moment that one of the larger fireworks explodes, but the sparks from the firework do not light up the trucks' dynamite but instead fly into one of Brewster' exhaust vents. Brewster then remembers he is allergic to fireworks and sneezes, sending down tons of sparks from his vents into the Trucks, lighting up the dynamite, and blowing them up in a firey explosion. Thomas arrives and is utterly shocked to see what happened, but is especially shocked to see the legendary relucs of Ulfstead Castle in pieces. Everyone energes out of the rubbke and blane Wilson snd Brewdter fir the mess, but Sir Robert Norramby is mpre forgiving as King Godred's crown is the only relic still in one piece. Suddenly, Wilson finds that a firework is still stuck in his air intake. He pushes it out and the firework completely destroys King Godred's crown. Now, Sir Robert Norramby is furious along with the other party guests, and Brewster and Wilson agree it's time to leave. Brewster and Koko head for the hills when they bump into Percy. By coincidence, Percy has also fallen prey to Zero's wrongdoing; apparently, Zero told him to bring beetles to the Chuggington zoo, but the beetles turned out to be scorpions instead. Percy believes that he had been tricked like Brewster and Wilson, and agree that Zero is up to no good. When Zero is informed of these incidents, he assures everyone that it was all a misunderstanding, and explains that he is partially blind and was therefore not able to properly see the cargo he was shunting. Whiff gives him his glasses, which Zero is thankful for. However, deep down, he knows his plan backfired and now must take drastic measures. That night, Philip is told to have Zero help Speedy McAllister with a heavy goods train. Philip arrives at the Dieselworks to talk to Zero, when he sees that Zero's body and beard scattered on the floor, and sees David talking to Beresford. Fortunately, Philip is blissfully unaware that Zero was David in disguise, and asks him where Zero is. David lies to Philip that Zero is undergoing extensive repairs and cannot do work until he is fixed. Philip falls for David's excuse and asks him to let Zero know that Sir Topham Hatt has a job waiting for him. David nonchalantly agrees and Philip leaves. David asks Beresford if he has managed to retrieve "it" and Beresford shows him Proteus' storybook, which wasn't at all hard for Beresford to do Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Bill and Ben * Cranky * Lady * Salty * Cranky * Alfie * Monty * Carly * Albert * Victoria (mentioned) * James * Ben * Cranky * Lady * Salty * Cranky * Alfie * Monty * Carly * Albert * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * Elsie * Jenny * Controller * Evil Thomas * Evil Percy * Evil Molly * Gator * Dennis * Diesel 10 * Thumper * Patrick * Reg * Knapford * Ffarquhar * Scrap Monster (does not speak) * Evil Edward (cameo) * Evil Henry (cameo) * Evil Gordon (cameo) * Evil James (cameo) * Evil Emily (cameo) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances and speaking roles of several returning characters since their last appearance: ** Gator's first appearance and speaking role since the eighteenth season. ** Molly and Dennis' first appearances since The Great Discovery (as well as Molly's first speaking role since the eleventh season and Dennis' first speaking role since the ninth season). ** Thumper's first appearance since the fifth season (as well as his first ever speaking role in the TV series). ** Diesel 10's first appearance since the seventeenth season. ** Patrick's first appearance and speaking role since the Jack & The Sodor Construction Company episode On Site With Thomas. ** The Scrap Monster's first appearance since Tale of the Brave. ** Reg's first appearance and speaking role since the nineteenth season. * The ingredients Thomas collects to make cookies is based on the Sodor Cookie Factory Cargo Pack, released for Wooden Railway. * From this episode onwards, certain characters and locations have several changes. ** The bakery is larger and has railway lines running in it, and also resembles the interior of the Mainland Steelworks from Journey Beyond Sodor. ** Thumper's drills are replaced with whisks, and he also receives a "surfer dude" voice. ** Patrick drum has been retooled to mix dough instead of concrete. ** Reg receives new buffers and screw-link couplings, and has been re-scaled to run on standard gauge rails. In addition the tracks he runs on are also re-scaled to standard gauge and have points so another engine can run on them. ** All stations now have faces and the ability to speak. * BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally conceived this flim over at Fantendo. Some parts of the film started off as Thomas fanfics over at Thomas Fanon Wiki. * This special is the first of several things: ** The first to be a crossover with a franchise not owned by Mattel. ** Lady's first appearance and speaking role since Calling All Engines. ** Albert, Victoria and Helena's first appearances in the TV series. ** The first time the Furness Railway is mentioned in the TV series. ** The first appearance of Beresford since Journey Beyond Sodor. * From this special onwards, Lady and Beresford are now part of the North Western Railway. * Lady, Albert, Victoria and Helena are all portrayed as narrow gauge, in order to work on the Proteus Line; this contrasts their initial debuts (Thomas and the Magic Railroad and The Railway Series, respectively) in which they are standard gauge. * The working title for this film was The Thomas and Friends Chuggington Movie. However, it was eventually re-named Once Upon a Thomas 2 due to the financial success of the first film. ** Another working title for the film was Thomas Meets Thomas: A Colossal Crossover Clash!, implying the film was at one point going to be a crossover between the main Thomas & Friends series and its spin-off T.H.O.M.A.S. Gallery Logos